


Morning Cuddles

by Sataniconions



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: #gay fluff #soft lesbians, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataniconions/pseuds/Sataniconions
Summary: Mary is never able to get out of bed for work on time.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell/MadamSatan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Mary and Lilith are a cute couple. Fight me.

Mary woke up, rubbing at her eyes. The morning sun shone down on her. She smiled. 

Beginning to sit up, Mary realized a light weight across her abdomen. She lowered herself back down, sighing. Looks like she'll be staying in bed a little longer. She had to get to work but the woman's morning cuddles had always stopped her from arriving early. 

She looked down. A small huff escaped her as she smiled. She brought a hand up to the mass of hair that tickled the exposed skin of her chest. The woman stirred, knitting her brows together as she stretched. 

The woman's eyelids fluttered open, blue eyes that matched hers stared up at her. They both smiled. 

"Mornin." 

Mary leaned down and kissed her, knitting her hand in the mass of brunette locks. 

"Morning, darling." 

"It's time to get up." Mary whispered. 

The red stained lips parted, showing off pearly white teeth. 

"Why?" Her voice was childlike and gentle. Mary knew the woman did it on purpose. The arm tightened around her. 

"Because I need to go to work." The eyes looking up at her rolled back and a small huff escaped her. Mary chuckled, pulling herself up into a sitting position. The head of brunette hair fell in her lap, smiling up at her. 

"Can I convince you to stay?" Mary chuckled, shaking her head. She placed a kiss upon the soft skin of her forehead, still running her hands through the thick hair. 

"No, dear." Painted red nails reached up at her, brushing over her face. Mary smiled, letting the woman run her finger tips over her jawline. 

"I wish you didn't have to go to work." Mary sighed, nodding in agreement. 

Her hands brushed against the woman's sides, tickling her. Soft giggles escaped both of them. The morning birds chirped outside. Mary turned to look out the window. The sun was resting upon the treetops, bringing shadows to rise over the small grassy patch in front of her cottage. She turned her attention back to the woman, who now turned her attention to playing with the cross necklace that sat upon Mary's chest. 

"Staying in bed a little longer wouldn't hurt anybody, him?" a wide smile grew on both their faces. 

"I love you, Mary." 

Mary chuckled, bringing another kiss down to her lover's head. "I love you too, my Lily." 


End file.
